


Fatty's Anguish

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A survivor of the war. A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes

Since I've been writing Pippin's Tale - I have spent much time with Fatty - and I found it grevious to think of him during the time his friends were away - even though he really did not have it in him to go on the adventure with them, I believe, in his heart, he wanted to go. And instead of an adventure, he had to lead the resistence once the Shire was overrun by men...    
  
This is my little tribute to this little Hobbit who was so courageous and such a good friend.    



	2. Fatty's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A survivor of the war. A double drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They would let this happen without telling me! I have always been there for them. They would ask, and I would obey. When they needed someone to watch the road, I was there. When they needed someone to stall the evil at Crickhollow, I was there. I put their safety before my own.   
  
If I had not been coming up the road and seen them in the distance, I would never have known. Rarely do they travel through the woods in the middle of the day, and yet, there they were and not alone! There was Bilbo, Elves. And there were my friends.   
  
And I knew! I knew without a doubt that they were leaving. Again. Leaving without me. Will I be left alone to fight the evil that they let into the Shire? Will I again be imprisoned? I could not stand the horror of the Lockholes again, with never enough food, sunshine, nor friend about. Will the evil come back? Will I die here alone?   
  
I will follow them. I will tell them what they are doing to me. I will tell them they are breaking my heart. I will not be left alone again. I will not.


End file.
